


Serenity

by tomoemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Crack, Death, Jello, M/M, Starfish - Freeform, Titanic - Freeform, Yaoi, just kidding there isnt porn i swrat, pleas e i have school and thi s is wha ti do, swear, the sum of 0 and 1, water ingredients
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoemon/pseuds/tomoemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titanic AU</p><p> </p><p>Johb and Dave fall into love really hardly, but the cruise ship they are on is a Sinkking slowly. will they survive or will they survive? Stay Tuned To Find Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> tumblr url: shieldowl

Your'e name is Johj Egber tand currentyl you are on a family Trip and you, are on a nise cruise ship called the tit panic i i mean titanic. It is nice and big and huge like my. you walk over to the edge of the ship veru dangerOusyl like A rebel. . a, ,rebe l. you look down at the ocean and see a starfish. it remjnds you of your friend rose because she loves tentacles and wizard porn and stuff. you stand at the edge of teh ship looking very emo XD!!  
And then you see it. A guy named Dave Structure excpet u dont know his named yet. you shimmie your way over to him very very very very very sexily and sudddenly stop. "hi.' you say.  
"sup," he reply back woth a smark.  
"IM NOT T A FJCKING HOMOSEXUAL!!!!!1'"1"!!!!!, You screech and push him away like a kawaii desu shota boy named Pico or something idk, I'M JOHN EGBE, AND YOU ARe?"'"  
dave ignores his sudden outburst, yo im dave what up  
"Im doing a lovely, DAVE,. how are you in this fine afternoo. n" You look up at tehe glowing neon moon in the yks.  
"Clearly it is night, 7" he say .  
'what  
\-------------------  
you didnt except him to be there in the diner that evenig. It was a surprirse to see him ther.e Thabkfuly you were alone and your fam fam was off doin g adult stuf.f like Shopping.  
" HI DAVE!! :B :)" you say gently and walk over to him swaggly. "soup john i mean sup.'  
"nothibg much actuallyl!! i didnt expect to seeU here!!!!!" you blush loudly. "im everywhere, john. who was jello."  
You pick up a female jello and eat it. MMMM YUM.  
"is et bueno?" dave aks. 'IT REAAAAL GOOD,' you say perfectly. becaus eyour kawaii andreally gay and heterosexual. and , not a fuckin g. HOMOSEXUAL !!!:! Zplease stand by  
"this jello is nice." e."  
"i know right johb".dave saud seductively, "it sgood like your penis I I MEan your. hair. "  
"what. uhnhmhmmmm........oaky............" u frown, disappointed @ what davE said.. an blush hard. "well ill smell ya later dave!" but before you turn around a huge crash is heared and sirens. the everything shakes and you clutch onto your master dave in your maid dress. i mean.  
people are screeching why are they screeching you ask dave. "BECAUSE THEY SHIP IS SIBKING!!" he exclaims. thst s the first time u ever seen hem do an emotio. A YELLING emotion.  
you two go outside abd look out to the sea. A Giant Ice cube waves at you and you scream. then u realize u were hallucinating!!!!! Dave Stricter stares at you like you're cray cray. "dave...i think i hallucin8ed........i dobt fEEL SO WELL.....HELp"  
thhe Last thing you see is Davidson's horrified face before you blacj out.

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFFHNArG,ER !!!!!??!!!!!!! REB.LOG .and sha,reTHIS FANFI,C ON Archi,veOfOurOwnO3 FOR MO,.RE CHAPR.S?


End file.
